Ampuls of the type employed with jet injectors which have a body for the reception of a plunger and a restricted discharge opening are known to require a smooth walled discharge passage of very small diameter, for example from about 0.007 to about 0.03 cm. and a length of at least 10 times the diameter of the passage to provide for proper flow of the medicament on injection. Heretofore an all glass ampul having these requirements has been unavailable despite the fact that glass ampuls are the most desirable from the point of view of compatibility with the contained liquid medicament and because the contained medicament is clearly visible. The problems of making a glass ampul for a jet injector have centered on the difficulty of providing a proper discharge passage and providing adequate strength to cope with handling and with the high pressures employed in jet injectors. In addition desirable flow characteristics must be observed and the ampul shaped to discharge the maximum amount of liquid from the ampul.